


Not Anymore

by KuroBakura



Category: Loveless
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character, Short One Shot, Teenagers, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Ritsuka can not deny his feelings for Daisuke. Something has got to give and he was about to give something to Daisuke. No matter what it takes.
Kudos: 1





	Not Anymore

Ritsuka kept looking at Daisuke as they walked on the trail area of the park. The air was slightly cold but it was tolerable. At least with the jackets that they were wearing made it better. Ritsuka could not help but think how cute Daisuke was right now. Ever since the two of them have met, Ritsuka’s mind has changed. Daisuke made the life that he has with his abusive mother better. Daisuke is the light to Ritsuka’s darkness. Ritsuka has also developed a crush on him recently. And it was a huge crush on Daisuke, too. He is always on Ritsuka’s mind.   
  


Daisuke looked up at the sky as they walked. Neither of them were watching where they were walking in the trail. Ritsuka looked forward as he began to blush. His heart was also beating fast inside of his chest. Ritsuka could not take it anymore. He wanted to tell Daisuke how he truly feels about him. Even if Daisuke doesn’t feel the same way, at least Ritsuka summed up the courage to do so. But Ritsuka hopes that they will still friends after that and Ritsuka will not pursue anything if Daisuke doesn’t feel the same way for Ritsuka. All of a sudden, Ritsuka grabbed one of Daisuke’s wrists with his hands as he stopped walking. Daisuke stopped a couple of steps ahead of him as he noticed then looked at his friend.

“Ritsuka?” Daisuke asked him. Ritsuka did not say any thing back to him as he was blushing. Before Daisuke could say another word to Ritsuka, Ritsuka started to run off the trail and to somewhere else in the park as he still held on to Daisuke’s wrist. All Daisuke could do was follow Ritsuka to whoever he wanted to bring him to. Ritsuka did not even look at Daisuke as they ran through to the other side of the park. And the only sound Ritsuka could hear right now was the beating of heart. Ritsuka could not believe that he was actually doing this but there was no way to turn back or stop it now. This _needed_ to happen.

“Can you tell me where you are going to take me at least?” Daisuke asked a different question as he felt so confused about what was going on right now.

“I don’t know. Just somewhere no one can hear and/or see us.” Ritsuka replies to him as they got closer to a certain spot in the park. Daisuke was not scared. He trusted Ritsuka and knew that Ritsuka would not hurt him unless it was to protect him. When they finally reached the spot, Ritsuka ducked behind a giant tree that was surrounded by bushes. There was no way that anyone could at least see them from here or any other distance in the park. Ritsuka let go of Daisuke’s wrist as he he looked down at the ground.   
  


“I am sorry about that. Is your wrist alright?” Ritsuka asked him. Daisuke rubbed it a few times but it was not broken or anything like that.

“It is fine. By the way...why did you bring me all the way here?” Daisuke replied and asked Ritsuka. Ritsuka gulped.

“Because I am too chicken to tell you in front of other people.” Ritsuka answered.

“What is it that you want to tell me?” Daisuke asked him another question. Ritsuka looked back up at Daisuke then started to walk over towards him. Daisuke started to walk backwards as Ritsuka was getting closer and closer to him. Daisuke suddenly could not move anymore as the back of him hit the tree behind him. Still, Daisuke was not scared of Ritsuka. When Ritsuka was close to him, their eyes met. Daisuke could see how much Ritsuka was blushing across his face. Ritsuka felt so nervous but at the same time, Ritsuka wanted to do this.

“For a while now, I have not been able to stop thinking about you when we are apart. You are in my dreams p, my thoughts...you are everywhere to me. You’re consuming me and I do not want it to stop! I...I..” Ritsuka suddenly stopped speaking. Daisuke was not sure what was about to happen next.

“Ritsuka?” Daisuke asked, trying to get his attention. Ritsuka’s face stared to get closer towards Daisuke. Daisuke started to feel flustered. Ritsuka did not speak another word. Daisuke did not move or run away. He stayed put against the tree. When Daisuke was about to ask him another question, Ritsuka placed his lips against Daisuke. Daisuke’s eyes widened as he felt Ritsuka’s lips against his. Not only Daisuke did not push the other boy off of him but he also accepted Ritsuka’s kiss. Daisuke felt calm the entire time Ritsuka kissed him. When Ritsuka finally pulled away to look at Daisuke once again, he started to feel so embarrassed.

“I am so sorry. I..I just could not help myself and...and I really like you, Daisuke. Hell, I _LOVE_ you! I love you more than words can express.” Ritsuka said to Daisuke. All of a sudden, Daisuke smiled at him as he held one of Ritsuka’s hands in his. Ritsuka started to feel warm all over as he saw Daisuke smile back at him.   
  


“I like you, too, Ritsuka. But...I am not ready to date.” Daisuke said back to him. Ritsuka started to feel a little bad. It felt like some kind of rejection to him. Daisuke noticed that.

“Because we are a bit too young to do so at the moment. But in a couple years, I will be ready to date. It could change, though. Maybe I will start early. But until then, could you wait for me a little longer? The way I feel for you will never change. I promise.” Daisuke explained and asked him. Ritsuka smiled. Daisuke was not rejecting him after all ur just waiting until the time is right for them to be in relationship. Ritsuka understood that and nodded back at him.

“I will wait as long as it takes to be with you you, Daisuke.” Ritsuka told him. Daisuke leaned forward slightly and gave Ritsuka a kiss on the cheek. His cheek felt so warm but Ritsuka’s heart felt happy. When they let go of each others’ hands, Ritsuka’s heart felt content. No longer did he feel like hiding his feelings from Daisuke was going to take over him. Still, Daisuke consumed him but it was in a good way. At least for him, it is a good thing. Ritsuka was happy to know that Daisuke felt the same way about him. And Ritsuka was willing to wait a million years if that what it would take to be with Daisuke. Because that is how much Daisuke means to him.

**The End**


End file.
